Miasto w Wojnie
Prolog Nieznane miasto na południu Spherus Magna. Od dawna nękane i dręczone przez armię Dronów, na której czele stoi nieznana istota, zwana Dariusem. Mieszkańcy niemalże stracili już nadzieję... Ale nie dawniej, jak trzy miesiące temu, znalazła się grupa bohaterów. To właśnie oni będą teraz walczyć o niepodległość tego miasta... Rozdział I - Nocne Buszowanie Noc już była późna, a latarnie ledwo oświetlały ulice i alejki miasta. Spokój i głusza. Od czasu do czasu jedynie jakiś papier, kawałek wczorajszego szmatławca został przeprowadzony przez ulicę przez lekkie podmuchy wiatru. Jednak ten spokój był pozorny. Jakiś cień przemknął obok budynku wzdłuż głównej ulicy. Mroczna, wysoka postać, okryta czarnym płaszczem, unikała światła latarni ulicznych. Osobnik szybko dotarł do celu - sklepu z bronią i amunicją. Tajemnicza istota rozejrzała się,aby upewnić się, że nikt nie obserwuje. Dookoła był spokój. Ani jednego żywego stworzenia. Istota wysunęła spod płaszcza swoją dłoń, na palcach zakończoną szponami. Osobnik wsunął pazur do zamka od sklepowych drzwi. Przekręcając dłoń, a tym samym pazur, który poruszył zamek, postać otworzyła drzwi. Bezszelestnie dostała się do środka. Czym prędzej osobnik zabrał jak najwięcej amunicji i broni palnej. Odwrócił się i chciał już wyjść, gdy nagle w drzwiach ujrzał czerwonego Nitronianina. - Chyba masz zamiar za to zapłacić, Volg. - powiedział Nitronianin. - Oj, daj spokój! - mroczna postać rzuciła skradzione przedmioty na podłogę i zdjęła płaszcz, ukazując postać zmutowanego, czarno-srebrnego Rahkshi - Przecież brakuje nam broni i amunicji! Wiesz o tym doskonale, Vafer. - Ale to nie znaczy, że masz kraść. - Vafer oparł się o framugę drzwi. - Po pierwsze - nie mamy jak zapłacić. Za walkę z Dronami nam nie płacą! A po drugie - należy nam się. Przecież chronimy to miasto, więc powinniśmy dostawać w zamian coś więcej, niż gesty uznania. - Odpuść. Nie łatwiej ci poprosić o to za dnia? Jeżeli mieszkańcy naprawdę czują do nas respekt i zachcieliby nam podziękować, to na pewno dostałbyś broń i amunicję za darmo. A teraz choć. Trzeba posprzątać ten syf, który zrobiłeś... - Volgaraahk i jego przyjaciel zaczęli sprzątać bałagan. Rahkshi odłożył strzelby i karabiny na odpowiednie regały, a Vafer posegregował amunicję. Po około dziesięciu minutach krzątania się po sklepie, towarzysze skończyli sprzątać. - Choć, sprawdzimy czy gdzieś w okolicy nie panoszą się nocne patrole - powiedział Volgaraahk, po czym wraz z Vaferem wyszedł ze sklepu. Idąc ulicą, rozmawiali między sobą. - Wiesz, nas to może aż tak nie chwalą i nie wielbią... - Vafer pomyślał przez chwilę - Ale popatrz na takiego Mrocznego Bohatera. Jest znany ze swojego heroizmu, ale sam wiesz, jak mu to przeszkadza. Jego "fani" właściwie cały czas mu w dupę włażą, kiedy jest w jakiejś wiosce czy mieście. A my? My możemy prowadzić spokojny żywot... No, spokojny w tym sensie, że nikt nie chce od nas autografów, rozmów i tym podobnych. No, i gdybyśmy byli znani, to Drony o wiele łatwiej by nas dorwały. - Tu muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Gdybyśmy byli znani, Drony na pewno dowiedziałyby się, gdzie mamy swoją kryjówkę. - Volgaraahk nagle stanął i zatrzymał ręką swojego towarzysza. Ostrożne wysunął się na przód. Za rogiem budynku ujrzał spory oddział Dronów. - Co tam masz? - spytał po cichu Vafer. - Dość spora grupa standardowych robotów. Jest ich około siedmiu minimum, a my nie mamy broni. - Przecież zawsze zostają pięści. - powiedział żartobliwie Nitronianin. - Musielibyśmy się nimi zająć. Hmmm... - zamyślił się Volgaraahk. - Trzeba było jednak wziąć tamtą broń... - Teraz to mówisz? - Rahkshi spojrzał na Vafera karcącym wzrokiem - Chyba mam plan. Trzeba tutaj zwabić co najmniej jednego. To zadanie powierzam tobie. - A ty co będziesz robił? - Jak to co? Podziwiał widoki. - powiedział Volgaraahk i odszedł. Vafer nie był pewien, co planuje jego wysoki towarzysz, ale mimo to wyszedł zza rogu budynku. - Hej, wy! Tak! Wy! Wiecie co ja sądzę o tej chrzanionej tyranii Dariusa?! - krzyknął czerwony Nitronianin i szybko zniknął za rogiem. - Wy dwaj. - jeden z Dronów wskazał na dwóch innych - Zajmijcie się tamtym demoralizatorem. - wskazane Drony poszły za Nitronianinem. Gdy wrogie roboty zagoniły Vafera w kozi róg, spadł na nie Volgaraahk. Rahkshi, spadając na Drony, powalił je na ziemie i wybił im sensory oczne. Oślepione maszyny stanowiły już mniejsze zagrożenie, więc Volgaraahk i Vafer przystąpili do ich rozbrajania. Czarno-srebrny Rahkshi wyrwał przednią osłonę jednego z Dronów, po czym uszkodził chroniony wcześniej przez nią mechanizm. Maszyna przestała się miotać. Volgaraahk wyrwał ostrze z prawej ręki Drona, po czym sprawdził co u Vafera. - "No przecież chłopczyna sobie nie radzi." - pomyślał Volgaraahk, widząc, że Vafer nie może zdezaktywować maszyny. Rahkshi odsunął Nitronianina i wyważył zdobytym ostrzem przednią osłonę Drona. - Czyń honory. - powiedział Volgaraahk, rzucając Vaferowi ostrze. Czerwony osobnik czym prędzej wbił je w główny mechanizm, wyłączając maszynę. Rahkshi wyrwał obydwóm "martwym" Dronom ich karabino-ręce i jedną z nich podał Vaferowi. ---- - Co oni tam tak długo robią? Ile można chwytać taką nędzną istotę? - niecierpliwił się dowódca oddziału Dronów. - No czasem tak jest! - rozległ się czyiś głos, a po chwili Volgaraahk i Vafer wyszli zza rogu budynku, strzelając do oddziału ze zdobytych niedawno karabino-rąk Dronów. Dwa Drony zostały oślepione, i zaczęły strzelać na oślep, trafiając w sensor oczny ostatniego robota. Teraz wystarczało jedynie je zdezaktywować, co przyszło dość łatwo. - No, więcej blachy na złomowisko. A teraz wracajmy do swoich domów. - powiedział Volgaraahk. Rozdział II - Czas na zmiany Przez duże okno w sypialni Volgaraahka właśnie wdarło się światło wschodzącego słońca. Promienie słoneczne padły na twarz śpiącego Rahkshi. - "Głupie słońce, nie da pospać zmęczonemu..." - pomyślał rozzłoszczony Volgaraahk. Już miał zasnąć na powrót, gdy nagle do jego domu wparował Vafer. - Dalej, wstawaj! Kto rano wstaje, temu co? - Nitronianin próbował obudzić swojego przyjaciela. - Weź spadaj! Daj mi pospać... Wiesz jak się późno położyłem?! - Volgaraahk padł twarzą w poduszkę. - Zgaduję, że sam tego nie pamiętasz... Dalej, wstawaj. Poranne patrole same się nie zniszczą. - Grrr... - zawarczył Volgaraahk i wstał, marudząc - Gdyby nie to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, to już dawno byś dostał po hełmie... - Nie marudź, tylko chodź. - Vafer wyszedł z domu, a za nim Volgaraahk, który zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Czy ty tego nie zauważasz? Codziennie jest to samo. Popadamy w rutynę. - mówił Volgaraahk, gdy razem z Vaferem szedł ulicą. - Nie, jakoś jeszcze się nie zorientowałem... Wiesz, ja próbuję cieszyć się życiem. - odpowiedział Vafer - Hej, to tu. - Co "tu"? - spytał się Volgaraahk. - No, idziemy po Fuocora i Tingulla, nie? Chciałeś z nimi pomówić. - Racja... Mam nadzieję, że spodoba im się mój pomysł... - Volgaraahk i Vafer właśnie weszli do ponurej kamienicy. Na wyższe piętra prowadziły wyniszczone schody, które wyglądały, jakby miały się zaraz zawalić. Po wejściu na trzecie piętro, duet skręcił w lewo i podszedł do ciężkich, obitych deskami drzwi. Volgaraahk zapukał, i po chwili zza drzwi odezwał się lekko ochrypły głos. - Kto tam? - Z ulotkami przyszliśmy... - odezwał się żartobliwie Rahkshi - Dalej, otwieraj. Musimy pogadać. - Masywne drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując postać poczciwego Toa Dźwięku, Tingulla. - Proszę, wejdźcie. Dawno nie przychodziliście. - Toa w srebrnej zbroi wprowadził gości przez wąski korytarzyk do pokoju dziennego, w którym przebywał akurat Ko-Matoranin. - Moje uszanowanie, Panowie. - odezwał się grzecznie biały Matoranin. - Siema, Adri. - Vafer przywitał się jak na podwórkową młodzież przystało. - Co was sprowadza w nasze skromne progi? - dopytywał się Toa Dźwięku. - Cóż, mam pewien pomysł. Chciałbym, abyście wysłuchali mojej koncepcji... - wyjaśnił Volgaraahk. Ko-Matoranin, zwany Adriafli, wezwał do pokoju dziennego młodego Toa Ognia, Fuocora. Cała piątka zajęła miejsca przy sześciokątnym stole. - Jak za pewnie wiecie, produkcja Dronów przyspieszyła. Niedługo wręcz zaleją ulice swoimi oddziałami. A skoro Dronów będzie dużo, to walczących przeciwko nim też powinno być więcej. - mówił Volgaraahk. - Zgadzam się, piątka to za mało. Tak więc co wykminiłeś? - spytał się Tingull. - Moglibyśmy założyć organizację, ruch oporu, czy coś w tym stylu. Następnie porozwieszalibyśmy ogłoszenia o rekrutacji. W tym mieście zbyt wielu Toa się marnuje, mogliby walczyć po naszej stronie. - Tak... - odezwał się Fuocor - Ale skoro ogłoszenia będą ogólnodostępne, to Drony też będą je mogły zobaczyć. - Najpierw musimy znaleźć bazę dla naszej organizacji. Co powiecie o barakach pod 6-tą ulicą? - zaproponował Volgaraahk. - To dobre miejsce. Nadaje się do przechowywania broni i amunicji. Jest tam podobno podziemny plac treningowy, więc będzie jak szkolić rekrutów. - zauważył Adriafli. - Kwestia tego, czy Drony nas tam nie znajdą... - Fuocor miał negatywne podejście do całej sprawy. - Jeżeli nas tam znajdą, to przecież jakoś damy im radę. Będziemy bronić baraków, dopóki nie uzbiera się większa ilość rebeliantów. - Volgaraahk wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna. - Rebeliantów? - dziwił się Vafer. - Tak, rebelianci. Będziemy walczyć przeciw rządom Armii Dronów. Wyzwolimy to miasto, przywrócimy mu niepodległość. Maszyny już nie będą siać terroru... ---- W korytarzu było duszno i klaustrofobicznie. Pochodnia trzymana przez Tingulla rzucała słabe światło na ściany z wyłupanego kamienia. Na czele całej piątki szedł poczciwy Toa Dźwięku, tuż za nim leniwie dreptał Adriafli, co chwila potykając się o stare deski, porozrzucane bezładnie w całych barakach. Za Ko-Matoraninem kroczył zdenerwowany Fuocor, raz po raz rozglądając się z obawą dookoła. Jako przedostatni szedł Vafer. Idąc przez tunele nie czuł się zagrożony, a wręcz przeciwnie. Pochód zamykał na końcu Volgaraahk. Co chwila spoglądał w tył, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie śledzi. W końcu dotarli do głównego pomieszczenia - dużego podziemnego placu. Przy ścianie na prawo znajdował się drewniany barek, naprzeciw którego ustawione były ławy z tego samego materiału. Na wprost były powbijane w ziemie tyki, na których osadzone były manekiny do ćwiczeń w walce na krótkie dystansy. Lewa ściana właściwie była usypiskiem gruzów, pod którymi leżały zwęglone kartki. Wszystko oświetlone było pochodniami wiszącymi na ścianach w odstępach ok. 5 Bio. - Słyszałem, że tam właśnie składowano broń i amunicję. - Tingull wskazał na gruzy - Coś mi się patrzy, że doszło tam do wybuchu, ale chyba będziemy mogli wykorzystać tamtejsze korytarze po usunięciu tych skał. - Nie ma co, będzie dużo roboty... - powiedział z pewnym zrezygnowaniem w głosie Vafer. Volgaraahk dokładnie zbadał wzrokiem plac i otaczające go ściany. - A może i więcej... - mruknął Rahkshi. Rozdział III - Żółtodzioby i bestie Volgaraahk siedział na sporym krześle za swoim biurkiem. Ściany pomieszczenia były przyozdobione dywanami i niewielkimi obrazami, przedstawiającymi przeróżne pejzaże. Na stoliku pod lewą ścianą stało małe, srebrne naczynie, z którego ulatywał pachnący dym. - Dość nietypowy wystrój, ale nie powiem, że mi się nie podoba. - ozwał się Volgaraahk - Co tak pachnie? - Tingull mówił coś o etracytynie*... Zgaduję, że właśnie to. - wyjaśnił Vafer, siedzący naprzeciw swojego kolegi - Z resztą, może się przydać w rozmowach o rekrutacji. Może i z tymi nam poszło łatwo, ale w końcu znajdą się i tacy, na których trzeba będzie zrobić dobre wrażenie." Obaj siedzieli w odnowionym biurze. Przez ostatni miesiąc udało im się ściągnąć i w dużej mierze wyszkolić pięciu rekrutów. Dwóch Glatorian, Matoranina, Corenastana Lodu i jednego Toa Powietrza, mówiąc dokładniej. O ile Toa i jeden z Glatorian potrafili to i owo na początku, to reszta musiała obowiązkowo przejść szkolenie. Nauki walki bronią białą i palną uczniowie pojmowali łatwo, gorzej szło z walką wręcz. Jednak i z tym w końcu sobie poradzili. Tak wciągu miesiąca założyciele mieli dziesięć dodatkowych rąk do walki... lub dziesięć dodatkowych nóg do ucieczki. - Przydałaby się im praktyka z Dronami... Co nie? - zagadnął Nitronianin. - Myślisz? Hmmm... Nie jestem pewien, ale... Przecież kiedyś będą musieli stanąć do walki z tymi maszynami. - Rahkshi zastanowił się chwilę - No dobra. Zbieraj żółtodzioby! Powiedz im, że idziemy na małą wycieczkę... ---- Słońce właśnie wyglądało zza budynków, rzucając jasne światło na rondo pod punktem obserwacyjnym. Właściwie, punkt obserwacyjny to zbyt profesjonalny termin. Był to po prostu dach jednego z wyższych budynków wokół ronda, na którym siedziała grupka rebeliantów. Matoranin imieniem Bob lustrował przez lornetkę sytuacje zachodzące na dole. - Nie mają pieprzonego pojęcia... - wycedził przez zęby Le-Matoranin, obserwując oddział dziesięciu Dronów na dole. - Pamiętajcie czego was uczyliśmy - głos zabrał Fuocor - a '''może' nie stracicie kończyn, głów, czy czego odstającego wam tam jeszcze dały Wielkie Istoty. Jazda!'' Na sygnał dany przez Toa Ognia pięciu nowicjuszy zerwało się z pozycji leżącej, w której dotychczas przebywali, i zaczęli zbiegać z budynku po zewnętrznych schodach. Glatorianie i Corenastan byli wyposażeni w karabiny samopowtarzalne, mało skuteczne przy zadawaniu obrażeń maszynom, ale były celne wystarczająco, aby niszczyć oczy Dronów. Bob miał przy sobie niewielki rewolwer i palnik, co dla niego, wraz z niewielkimi rozmiarami Matoranina, dawało duże pole do popisu przy uszkadzaniu ślepych robotów. Jednak najlepszą broń w tym starciu, służącą do niszczenia grubej zbroi Dronów, dostał Toa Powietrza imieniem Kushijamal - jednostrzałowy granatnik używający pocisków kumulacyjnych. CDN'd... znowu